You're as Smooth As Asgardian Whiskey
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: A short one shot featuring the Avengers. While partying, Thor decides to introduce some of the Avengers to Asgardian whiskey. Steve has some fun with Tony, who doesn't know exactly how the serum affected him. Involves topics related to drinking.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

Tony was in his element. A part was going on full swing at Avengers tower. They were celebrating another victory for the Avengers with some of his finest. Everything was pretty normal until Thor spoke up. "This Midgardian drink is much too light. We need better liquor!" He declared. Tony gave him an affronted look. "I will have you know that is the best whiskey in the world." "Pffft. Maybe this one. Tell me Tony, when was the last time you got drunk?"

Tony put on a thoughtful look. "Senior prom. I spiked the punch bowl. Cliché I know, but effective. Don't remember much of that night. Actually I don't remember anything. Except that there was a cheerleader involved somehow…" "Ugh." Natasha replied in disgust. Tony gave her his suave look and she rolled her eyes. "So it's been about 30 years since you've been drunk?" Thor's asked as his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "I will be right back. I have a drink that will aid you."

Bruce snorted as he left. "What a guy." "He's right though," Natasha agreed. "American alcohol is quite watered down." Steve smirked but wisely stayed out of the interaction. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Soviet, is the taste of freedom not good enough for you?" She rolled her eyes in response. "No the taste of ignorance isn't."

Before they could continue, Thor waltzed into the room with a very large glass bottle. "Behold! Asgardian whiskey!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look so bad."

He regretted that statement a mere half hour later when he was tipsy for the first time in many years. Thor smiled in triumph. "Told you." Steve had been watching them all passively and decided it was time to have some fun. Without saying a word he grabbed a shot glass from the counter and started to pour the potent Norse drink into it. Tony noticed.

"Woah. Easy there Rogers this stuff made me drunk. Anthony Stark, king of drinking. And I was nursing it." "I know." Steve smirked. Tony stared at him in disbelief. "No. You cannot tell me that Mr. Goodness knows how to drink. You're a prude there's no way you can handle that. I've never even seen you drink. Not to mention you're Steve Language Rogers." "You don't know me Tony." Steve stated, grinning. "Oh yes I do." He argued back. "You are the biggest embodiment of a light weight I have ever met." "Well I guess we'll see." Steve replied before downing the shot in one. "Idiot." Natasha declared.

Tony's eyes widened in astonishment as he watched the other man pour a second and then a third and a fourth until he had drank half of the bottle. Hours passed and nothing happened. Tony turned to Natasha. "Dude." Tony stated. "Captain America is a better drinker than me."

"You did drink it right?" Natasha asked him, a little shocked herself. "Come on Nat." Steve reasoned. "Would I pull a trick on you?" She raised her eyebrows in response. Steve sighed dramatically. "Come check then. But I swear I drank it all." She checked all around and put her face right next to his. "What's happening?" He asked. "His breath smells like it." Natasha reported. "Huh. Guess he's not lying. Look at that, Steve can hold is liquor."

Thor evaluated him. "Are you of Norse decent? Perhaps you have some Asgardian somewhere in your blood" he theorized. "Nah." Steve grinned. "I'm just a kid from Brooklynn."

The next morning Steve got up and whistled happily amid glares while making breakfast. "Rough morning?" He questioned an extremely hungover Tony Stark while throwing a towel over his shoulder. "I hate you." Tony bit out. Steve chuckled. "Looks like someone couldn't handle Asgardian whiskey." "Screw you Rogers." "And stop whistling." Natasha added. "My head is throbbing."

Later on Steve leaned against a door frame and witnessed Tony telling Happy about how Steve Rogers had drunk him under the table. He grinned, delighted. "About time he respected me somehow." He mused. "Having fun?" Bruce sidled up to him. "I read your file. Every single note Dr. Erskine had on the serum." Steve turned. "Did you". It wasn't a question. His eyes fell to the floor to hide his amusement as Bruce's mouth twitched.

They stood in silence for a moment, watching Tony revere the super soldier's abilities. Bruce snorted as Tony's amazement turned to grumbling about his defeat. "Are you gonna tell him?" Steve raised his head and met the other man's eyes, a smirk gracing his features. His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Never."


End file.
